


ninety-nine percent

by paladumb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homesickness, M/M, Sort of sad, lots of water and space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladumb/pseuds/paladumb
Summary: they visit a planet that looks to the stars and has the green of life like earth and red sand and lilac waters. // varadero inverted, lance calls it, and doesn’t sleep at all their first night there, instead choosing to spend the night lying in the darkness of the beach, listening to the waves washing up at his bare feet and pretending that he’s home.





	ninety-nine percent

they visit a planet that looks to the stars.

they visit a planet that looks to the stars and has the green of life like earth and red sand and lilac waters. // _varadero inverted_ , lance calls it, and doesn’t sleep at all their first night there, instead choosing to spend the night lying in the darkness of the beach, listening to the waves washing up at his bare feet and pretending that he’s home.

hunk joins him the second night. lance curls into him and they spend hours spooned together, looking out over the waters. the sand filters through their fingers, the grain only barely bigger than the softness of earth’s sand. // “what do you think that says about the way erosion works here?” hunk asks, carding a hand through lance’s hair. “the gravity is just lighter than earth. pidge and i checked, it’s like 99% of earth’s gravity or something. that’s got to affect everything in some way.”

lance bites his tongue and thinks about it, and wonders if he’s lighter, why his heart still feels so heavy. they’ve been in space for years. at least, he thinks they have. // he puts his old ID up next to his face when he looks in the mirror, to gauge how much time has passed. his hair is longer. he’s given up on straightening it. his jaw has angled, and he has to shave much more often now.

hunk says his eyes have stayed the same, if nothing else. lance thinks he’s a fucking liar. lance thinks his eyes have changed the most. he remembers what it felt like to look at the world wide-eyed, look at the sky with the ignorance of a child. // he knows what the vacuum of space feels like, now. how it feels to have nothing pulling at your feet.

hunk spends the third night in their bed, because it rains, and unlike lance, hunk isn’t nearly as fond of the rain. keith likes the rain though, and he sits on the beach with lance, both of them in nothing but their shorts in the wet sand, hair dripping into their eyes. // another thing that hasn’t changed: lance feeling like less next to keith. his shoulders have broadened, and lance’s still feel scrawny. like a boy’s.

“i didn’t know you liked the rain,” keith says, and lance wants to punch him.

“i like water,” lance tells him, and keith nods awkwardly and looks back out at the ocean.

he doesn’t speak any more, and together they watch the sun rise, the sky dawning with cool colors.

during the day, the three moons hover at the horizon, and the white dwarf star soaks everything in harsh light. it’s ugly, like cold LED lightbulbs, and the population of the planet is gray-green from it. // lance spends his time there quiet, sleepy but not sleeping, attached to hunk’s side. shiro and allura side-eye him, worried, but lance puts up with the day in order to get to the night.

he and hunk make up new constellations, since they can’t see their own. “the great god of war and pestilence, frames janco,” lance says, outlining a lumpy figure in the sky with his finger. next to him, hunk dissolves in giggles. “see, the two red stars up there, those are his eyes. and then he has a spear in his one hand - see how some of those stars over there align?”

“yeah, and that’s his nemesis, uhhh, spider macguire - ” hunk says and lance groans and rolls away in the sand.

“please tell me you’re not talking about that stupid old movie again.”

“let me like old comic book movies, lance, it’s not that stupid - ”

“hunk, are you literally kidding it’s like a century old - ”

“and it’s aged just fine, my _tina_ showed it to me when i was a kid - ”

“your - ” lance says and then stops, staring up at the constellations of frames janco and spider macguire. // the lighthearted mood implodes, and then they’re left with the stars glittering coldly above them and the sound of the ocean, carrying on for miles.

“sorry,” hunk says.

“no,” lance says. “honey.” he crawls back to where hunk is lying on his back, staring at the stars, and curls up next to him, putting his head on his chest. “don’t be sorry.”

“i just miss my moms so much,” hunk says. “i miss how my mom and i would study together and i miss listening to her sing and i miss my _tina’s_ cooking and i miss her hugs. no one here gives hugs like my _tina_.”

lance threads their fingers together and sighs. “i’m just worried - if we go home while the war’s still on - ”

“we could be followed,” hunk says, “or tracked, or worse. i know. sometimes it just hurts too much to deal with it. and like - i wish i could like, do a keith or something - ”

“ugh,” lance says.

“ - and just like, run away. but i’d come back to the castle. i just. i just want to go home.”

lance reaches up and presses his lips to hunk’s. the hand that lance isn’t holding comes up to rest at the nape of his neck. hunk’s fingers trace words onto the skin there: _love you. love you. love you._

“you’re the only piece of home i have here,” lance finally murmurs. “you are home.” // he pauses, and when hunk doesn’t say anything, he adds: “i miss varadero beach. i miss my _mami_ , and my _papi_ , and marco and veronica and luis, i miss them more than anything in the universe. but you’re here.” _love you_ , hunk says. “and wherever you are. that’s home.”

they watch the sun and the moons rise, and when the light hits them, it feels a little warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> well i just felt like writing some hance!! and they turned out so SWEET omg // also lance is so sad why do i make lance so sad wtf
> 
> [tumbly](http://paladumb.tumblr.com)


End file.
